Summer's Trials
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: It is summer,and basketball season has been over for a while now, and Kuroko is getting antsy about getting back into the game. Then an opportunity hits and he gets a chance to play basketball during the summer. But what happens when this turns into a fight within the Generation of Miracles for Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

I am new to , and would like for people to review me and tell me how i can improve on this. And thank you for reading. I know i won't get all the characters perfectly right and will not portray them in all the correct ways completely. So at least forgive that.

* * *

It was summer, and basketball was out for the season, Some the seasonal players were getting antsy. And one of those people, was Tetsuya Kuroko. Yes, he had all the time in the world on his hands, and he could play ball all on his own, but what would be the fun in that? He had done that for most of the summer, in a routine fashion, but it was getting a bit stale and old. He needed something new to do, something that would make him happy, and something different than him being alone all summer.

He walked down the streets, as the bustling people around him seemed to move in a quick fashion. They rushed to different places as they made the already noisy street seem even noisier. He was walking within one crowd aimlessly as he looked around with the slight gleem of boredom in his eyes. Stores and vendors lined the way as people walked in and out of those places, in and out of crowds of people. The park seemed to stick out, it seemed nice and calm, perfect for a hot day like this one. He made his way out of the crowd of people that he was surrounded by, none of them aknowledging the blue haired teenager. He walked out of the group and across the street and into a park. He looked around at the cherryblossom trees as the petals were long gone as the summer heat replaced the pink petals that once fell from the trees.

He stopped and paused for a brief moment as he looked around at the park. Several kids were at the park playing with a soccer ball as they tossed it around to each other, all of them had a smile on their face, and not far from their were several mothers who sat and chatted with each other about daily lives. Then there were three preteen girls across the street happily chatting with each other as they carried shopping bags and their phones in hand. In an environment like this it felt as if it was constricting and making him feel utterly alone. He shook his head to himself slightly before starting to walk away as he looked at his feet. Kuroko knew what was wrong with him, he missed the sound of a dribbling ball, and the squeak of shoes that were playing aggressively with the ball. He missed basketball as whole, the people and the crowd. The thick tention in the stadium air sent Kuroko's adrenaline pumping. And for a while it hasn't been like that, only routine things he did everyday. Kuroko looked ahead of himself, just in time for something to hit him in the face,a simple flyer that was going to be hung up somewhere blew in the gust of wind and hit him in the face. Within that paper layed the answer to his problems. He sputtered slightly as the paper hit his face. He removed the paper from his face and looked at it, and his eyes almost seemed to light up in interest.

The paper read _Community Basketball Camp, At the South side community center on July 15 starting at 4 pm, Ending July 29 at out form on back to sign early to get your room assignments_. Kuroko had a small smile on his face as he read the paper. His small hands folded the paper in half before pocketing the flyer and he started to walk out of the park.

Kuroko started the opposite way from where he was going and headed back to his house, that camp was that evening and he needed to grab a bag of clothes. As he was walking down the street as he took the paper from his pocket and read the form on the back. It was the simple health form, wondering on any allergies and how old you were, the basic stuff. It didn't surprise him one bit as he still read the form with the distant gleem of happiness in his almost emotionless eyes.

It was about three pm when Kuroko walked out of his house's front door. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a baseball cap on his head. He was never seen with a cap on his head, but he thought it would be fun to try, so he had a white baseball cap on his head. He had the filled out paper in his back pocket of his pants. He walked up to the house gate and left his yard and into the streets. He wasn't too far from the South Community center, so it would take only twenty minutes to walk there. But with the good center of town location came busy sidewalks and noisy streets outside his house. He walked not a hundred meters from his house, when someone ran into him. The way he ran right into the person seemed familiar, as he fell backwards and on his butt. He was looking down at the ground as a familiar voice came, " I am so sorry, i didn't see you there." It was Kise's voice, he could pick out the high tenor voice anywhere. A hand was stuck out to him as he grabbed it and was pulled up. But a different voice came behind Kise's as it said, " Tetsuya, why didn't you answer my message I sent you? You know you aren't suppose to defy me." Kuroko looked up to see that it wasn't Kiss that was pulling him up, but Aomine, and Akashi was right beside him. While Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise were behind them and staring at Kuroko with a curious gaze. Aomine was looking at Kuroko as he asked, " And what is with the hat Tetsu?" Kuroko was on his feet as he looked at everyone before at Akashi and he replyed, " My phone is broken, i dropped it in the toliet." Midorima looked at Kuroko with a look of disapproval, while everyone else but Akashi looked at him with a confused look. The silence seemed to thicken quickly, until Kise asked, " How did you do that Kurokocchi?" Aomine took a step forward towards Kuroko before plucking the white hat off his head, to show a head of messed up hair. Murasakibara was eating Pocky as he said around the full mouth of his, " His hat hair is worse than his bed hair." Everyone seemed to nod in agreement except for Akashi who asked, " Tetsuya, what is with the bag, and the paper in your back pocket? Where are you going?" It was silent once more as everyone stared at him with a curious look. Kuroko looked at them before pulling the paper out of his back pocket and handing it to Akashi immediately. Akashi quickly took it from Kuroko's hand as he unfolded the paper to look at the flyer side of the paper. A smile came to his face as he said to everyone as he folded the paper back up, " This comes at a very convenient time Tetsuya, because all of us were tallking when we came here, and decided, you are not going to Serien next year, but to one of our schools with us instead, and it seems like everyone wants you to come to their school. And this two week community thing will give us all an opportunity to see who you now work best with. Everyone will be with Tetsuya for three days of the contest, except for one of us who is going only two, Kise will only go two days with Tetsuya. " Kise's face seemed to drop and form a silent pout as he sat there looking at everyone else. Akashi looked from Kuroko to Murasakibara, before saying, " Give me three of your Pocky sticks,Atsushi." Murasakibara didn't seem fond of the idea, but he tilted the box towards Akashi so he could pull out the amount of Pocky sticks he needed from the box. Akashi plucked five from the box before turning to Kuroko and giving him the sticks before saying, " Break the sticks to five different lengths, and whomever gets the longest stick will get the first few days with Tetsuya, and the person with the shortest will go last." Kuroko nodded before turning his back on all of them. He snapped all the pocky sticks carefully before placing them in his hand. But he placed it i a specific way, so the shortest stick was the tallest and the tallest stick was the shortest, as they peeked from the top of his hand. Turning back around, he had the Pocky in hand. Midorima seemed to have a deepened disaproving face as he looked at the way Kuroko had the sticks. Aomine laughed as he said to Kuroko, " Tetsu, i think you have arrangement flipped around. Kuroko looked at Aomine before shrugging and saying, " To late now."  
All of the five of them gather around Kuroko as they looked at the Pocky in his hand. All of them reached for the Pocky at the same time as they picked different sticks. All of them had their sticks side by side as Akashi said, " the order from first to last is..."


	2. Chapter 2

I am adding an Oc in this chapter, but it just makes it more exciting, please review me and tell me how i can inprove, and i won't potray every character perfect

* * *

All of the five of them gather around Kuroko as they looked at the Pocky in his hand. All of them looked at the sticks in his hand with a look of tried pacients. All of them reached for the Pocky at the same time as they picked different sticks. All of them had their sticks side by side as Akashi said, " the order from first to last is, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Me, then Ryota." Kise frowned as he muttered to Kuroko, " That was a mean trick Kurokocchi." He then looked at Kuroko with a pout. But Aomine wasn't pouting, he was actually pretty happy that he was going with Kuroko first. Kuroko looked at Akashi, before starting to walk away, but he was cut of with Akashi saying, " And you will try at least a little bit against the community newbie's." Kuroko turned to Akashi as he looked at all of them, before looking at Kuroko and Aomine and shooing them away. Aomine was the first to start to walk away from the others after Akashi shooed them away. Kuroko was following behind as Aomine asked him, " So were is this Community center Tetsu?" He looked back at his light haired friend before looking ahead once more. Kuroko looked at Aomine before saying, " It is not far from here, that building with the round roof." Aomine looked ahead of them and squinted to see what kuroko was talking about, but he only frowned and said, " I don't see it." Kuroko looked at Aomine before walking right beside him and saying, " Look over the hedge fence right there you will see the roof. Aomine stopped in the middle of the road and looked at the bushes before nodding and saying, " Your right, though I see more of the building than you do Tetsu." Kuroko looked at Aomine with a small smile on his face, he then saw his hat in Aomine's hand. Kuroko reached for the hat, and took it from Aomine's hand. He looked over at Kuroko as the hat was put back on his head. Aomine sighed before saying, " You didn't answer my question from before Tetsu." Kuroko looked up at Aomine with a curious gaze before asking, " What question?" Aomine looked at kuroko disapprovingly before slapping his forehead. He then proceeded to take the hat again and ask, " What is with the hat Tetsuya." Kuroko looked at Aomine as he took the hat again, and he replied, " I thought it might work for people to see me better," Kuroko then opened a door and walked in. Aomine jolted in suprise, they were already there? Kuroko held the door open for Aomine as he walked in, saying thank you as he walked in. There was no one in the room, only a lady at a desk, forcefully tapping at her computer keyboard. Both Aomine and Kuroko walked up to the teller at the same time. Aomine looked at the lady before saying, " Excuse me, can I fill out the form here?" The lady paused from tapping on her keyboard abruptly and turned to Aomine before nodding and typing again at her keyboard before saying, " You are the first one here, you got here ten minutes before three pm." He looked at the lady for a moment and was about to speak up when Kuroko spoke up and said, " Umm excuse me," The lady jumped as she looked at Kuroko and she screamed. Aomine winced at the eardrum bursting wail. She asked with a stuttered, " W-when did you g-get here?" Kuroko looks up with an emotionless face before replying, " The whole time." She tried as much to regain composure as she said, " I need your form, then I will give you a room number." Kuroko nodded before grabbing the piece of paper and handing it to her. He didn't even aknowledge that his clock was off an hour. She took the paper with her shaky hands as she put it in the start of a pile She then moved her chair back slightly, before grabbing a key to room 13 and handing it to him. He backed away after getting his key and thanking the woman, who stared at him wearily. Aomine finished writing on the paper before he handed it to the lady, who took his more confidently and gave him a number 13 key as well. Aomine looked at Kuroko before saying, " I will meet you in the room in ten minutes Tetsu." Kuroko looked up at Aomine with a small smile on his face before he nodded and walked down the hall of rooms and he tried to find room number 13. Kuroko knew that 13 was an unlucky number and that usually buildings didn't have a thirteenth room or floor. But Kuroko was lucky like that and got thirteen with rooms.

Aomine used his key to unlock the door as he walked into room 13 with a dark blue duffle bag. He froze at the doorway at the sight of the room. There were three different bunk beds of two, and a small attached bathroom, the floor was white tile like the hallway, and walls were painted an ugly teal, but that wasn't the shocker, it was that the rest of the group was in the room as well. Murasakibara, Kuroko and Midorima were on the top bunks while Kise was in the bunk under Midorima, and Akashi under Murasakibara. Aomine walked in the room as the five others looked at him as he entered. Aomine asked with an exasperated voice, " How was this decided, and why is Murasakibara on top?" Midorima looked at Aomine before saying, " Rock paper scissors, Akashi won first, then Kuroko, Murasakibara, Me then Kise. You weren't in here so Kise actually had a choice." Kise and Kuroko nodded in agreement before everyone went back to their business.  
Kuroko stared at the roof of the room as he thought to himself, ' The first day starts tomorrow, I just wonder who I will go to school with this year. And why they decided this in the first place. These next two weeks will be chaos.' He gave a sigh before he turned over and faced the wall before he closed his eyes and fell asleep  
Kuroko woke up to a finger poking his head over and over, and the high tenor voice of Kise coming to him saying, " Wake up Kurokocchi, dinner is being served at the hall now. Kuroko's eyes were open slightly as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Kise before nodding and saying, " One minute Kise-Kun." Kuroko turned toward the edge of the bed and jumped off the bed and landing on his two feet. He looked up at Kise as he looked down at Kuroko with a smile before walking out of the room and heading towards where everyone else was tearing down the hall for. They both walked into the hall and Kise's eyes widened at all of the people at the center. The big gym sized room was filled almost completely with males and females of many different ages. " A lot more people then I expected," Kise said as he walked into the lunch line. What was being served were Ramen in a cup, along with many other vegetables. Kuroko thought their choice of food was interesting, but it was food anyways. Once they got their food, and looked around the big building, they spotted the purple hair of Murasakibara and walked towards him and the rest of the generation of miracles. They all looked up and smiled at them except for Murasakibara who was content on eating, Aomine then said, " You actually managed to get Tetsu up Kise, that is amazing considering that even I couldn't wake him."  
Kuroko smiled at them one of his small smiles and sat down at the table with them, but just as Kuroko was sitting down, someone shoved him into the chair. He was pushed off balance and his ramen went all over his white shirt and jeans. Kuroko jumped slightly at the hot liquid that seeped onto his skin and scalded it. He reached for his napkin a bit frantically and started to pat down his shirt. The voice behind him hissed in a mock tone, " Oi did I hurt you child? Maybe next time you should watch it when you are sitting next time." Aomine and Kise glared at the man before Aomine said, " Watch your mouth you asshole, you don't know who you are dealing with." Kise continued to glare menacingly without word. The guy only laughed at Aomine and Kise before saying, " I won't be disturbed by a mere child, or his friends despite how menacing the look. You cannot beat me. " Kuroko turned to look at the man, to see he had dark black hair and eyes to match. He had a wicked grin, but something seemed off about him. Akashi looked up at the man before saying, " You dare hurt one of them, they don't defy me, nor do you hurt them. Or I will kill you." Akashi lifted up a pair of red handled scissors and pointed it at the man, Aomine ducked afraid that Akashi might throw them. The man only laughed at Akashi before dumping his ramen on Kuroko's head and walking off. Kuroko this time hissed in pain verbally as he took another napkin and rubbed his head. This time everyone glared at the man, including Akashi, who bristled with anger, but it only showed through his eyes.  
" If you defy me, you will die." Where the only words that echoed in the thick air at the table. It was war.


	3. Chapter 3

Spacing will be a problem for a while, so if it is wrong i am sorry. Please enjoy this chapter and i don't own Kuroko no Basket. Please tell me on how i can improve besides spacing.

* * *

The silence at the table was thick and full of pressure as Kuroko grabbed another napkin as he rubbed his face and neck as the scalding liquid ran down from his head. The laughter of the man seemed to echo in Kuroko's ear as he then took the noodles from his hair and set it in a wad of napkins on the table. Red marks ran down his cheeks and neck from the warm broth. Who broke the silence would need to do it with a heavy duty knife and need to do it to lighten the mood. " My question is how did he see Kuroko in the first place?"

Everyone stared at Midorima, who adjusted his glasses with his taped fingers and looked at everyone. " You are noodle head Kuro-chin." He then reached across the table and set his big hand on Kuroko's head. Kuroko seemed to shrink under the weight of his hand as he looked up at him. Everyone looked at Kuroko at silence. He ducked from Murasakibara's hand and pushed the rest of his noodles towards him before getting up and saying, " I am going to wash up," before leaving the table to its thick silence.

Kuroko walked down the empty hallway, he shivered as a cold draft came from the air vents. He had his arms wrapped around his shoulders as he looked for their room number. He could hear noise that still came from the cafeteria and the happy commotion from friends in talking to each other and having a fun time. His eyes looked to the ground as he gave a small sigh. He shivered before looking up to the room number 13 and he opened the door. He looked out at the pristine room, that seemed a bit colder than the hallway.

Kuroko walked into the room and over to his light blue duffel bag. He unzipped the bag. He looked at all of his clothes that he packed, folded neatly and in order. He smiled slightly at the simple thought that he would be coming to this place alone, why would he think that silly thought. He gave a small sigh and took out his pajamas and zipped his bag back up before standing up and walking over to the door that lead to the bathroom and he closed the door before starting the water and turning on the bath.

-  
The table's silenced thinned a bit after the two comments by Midorima and Murasakibara. Everyone ate their noodles slowly with Murasakibara on Kuroko's cup of noodles. Akashi set his cup down and said to the four at the table,

" Midorima makes a really good point, no one has been able to see Tetsuya even when he was clear in their way. I wasn't looking at the time so I didn't see the guy come and bump into Tetsuya."

Kise nodded before saying, " I actually saw when the guy bumped into Kurokocchi, he looked at him as if he knew him before, except differently and he purposefully rammed into Kuroko's chair."

Everyone looked at Kise with curiosity, Midorima then said with an exasperated tone of voice, " Then why didn't you say anything when they guy bumped into Kuroko, why didn't you speak up and say what you saw earlier."

Kise looked at Midorima, and Akashi before saying, " Aomine summed up what I was going to say, I was going to say more but the guy walked off."

Akashi clicked his tongue before getting up and saying, " I am going to check on Tetsuya, he left quiet abruptly." Akashi got up and took his empty cup with him as he threw it into the trashcan and left the cafeteria with the four of the Generation of Miracles staring after their captain curiously, before starting to eat again on a much lighter conversation.

Kuroko walked out of the shower, a towel drying his head as he walked out of the bathroom in his sweatpants. He walked into the middle of the room and climbed up into his bed just as the door opened and Akashi walked into the room. Kuroko looked behind him as Akashi walked into the room and he climbed up a bit higher on the bed before sitting down and looking at Akashi. Akashi walked across the room and started to climb up to Kuroko's bed before asking, " Tetsuya, what was with the exit just now?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi as he sat down on the other end of Kuroko's bed before he said to him, " I needed to wash up Akashi-kun,"  
He was cut off by Akashi's firm finger poking right where the scalded skin was and Kuroko winced. Akashi looked at Kuroko's midsection before saying, " The guy burned you Tetsuya, but I am sure you are aware of it as well, and I bet when Atsushi placed his hand on your head it hurt, but you didn't want to complain so you just made an excuse."

Akashi looked up and met Kuroko's eyes with his two different colored ones. Kuroko couldn't keep Akashi's intense gaze, so he looked away and said to his captain, " Yes."

Akashi smiled before setting his hand on Kuroko's shoulder before he gave one of his rare smiles and said, " Don't dwell much on it Tetsuya, just get some good sleep, and for breakfast in the morning, sit between me and Daiki."

Kuroko looked up at his captain just as he took his hand off of Kuroko and climbed off of his bed. Kuroko looked at his captain before thinking to himself, ' That was a bit out of character for Akashi-kun.' Just as Akashi got down from his bed the rest of the crew came in and seemed to warm up the cold room. Aomine, Kise and Midorima were laughing as Murasakibara looked clueless at the joke that it seemed that Kise told.  
Kuroko took the shirt on his bed and shrugged it on just as Aomine looked up at Kuroko and asked, " How you feeling Tetsu, still up for beating some people at basketball ." Kuroko looked down at Aomine before nodding and saying, " I am fine Aomine-kun." Murasakibara walked up to Kuroko's bed and looked at him before lifting Kuroko under the armpits and saying, " Come down Kuro-chin." Kuroko frowned as Murasakibara lifted him up from his bed and onto the cold tile floor. His bare feet hit the cold tile and he shivered before looking up at Murasakibara and frowning as he looked down at Kuroko with a blank stare.

Aomine couldn't help but laugh at his old friend as he rubbed Kuroko's head and said, " Lighten up Tetsu, we will beat that guy for sure, everyone agrees." Kuroko's eyes seemed to lighten from the sour mood as he looked at Kise, who smiled and nodded, and Midorima, who seemed that he didn't care and wasn't facing Kuroko, but his bag.

There was a knock on the door, and everyone seemed to glance up at the door except for Midorima. Kise was closest to the door as he turned around and walked over to the door before stopping and seeing a letter wedged in the door. Kise took the letter and turned it over to see it wasn't addressed to anyone. Kise then opened the letter and looked at the letter. His eyes went wide as he said out loud, " Bad luck." He turned the letter over to show everyone as the letter said scrawled sloppily with red letters,** Tetsuya Kuroko**. Akashi walked over to Kise and took the letter before saying, " Seems someone is out to really get you Tetsuya," Before Akashi took a lighter and flipped it open as the corner of the letter blackened. The fire then started to spread on the paper and quickly fell to black ashes in the middle of the floor.

* * *

Japanese bad luck sign is when your name is written in red like on the grave stones, i looked it up

Please tell me how this fan fiction can improve


	4. Let the Game Begin

Language. I don't own KnB. I am so sorry this is so short, i will make it up in Chapter Five. Please review and tell me how i can get better. Have a good read. I know about the spacing too, so sorry XP

* * *

" Tetsu, wake up." A voice yelled before something collided with his head, jolting him awake. Kuroko lifted his head from his pillow, and he blinked several times as he stared at his pillow. The pain on his head lingered as he looked up at Aomine who was looking down on Kuroko. " That hurt Aomine-kun, five more minutes," Kuroko said as he rubbed his head in the spot where Aomine hit him with the hard pillow, before faceplanting back onto the pillow. Aomine looked down at Kuroko before rolling his eyes and saying to him, " Tetsu, breakfast has already started, and according to Akashi, i am to wake you up if you are my partner." He took Kuroko by the arm and started to drag him off his bed, Kuroko started to squirm in his grasp as his back slowly slid off the edge of the bed. Kuroko squirmed harder before his whole body slid off the bed, in one had he held his pillow as he hung in Aomine's arms. Kuroko looked up at Aomine and smiled, and slowly Aomine smiled back.

Aomine and Kuroko walked towards the table with breakfast in hand, Kuroko with a banana and not much else as Aomine had several items. They walked up to the table, and the group's eyes glanced over at them, and the atmosphere seemed to thicken instantly. Kuroko looked at all of them before looking at Akashi, who was looking at him with calm eyes. Kuroko then slowly drifted towards the two empty spots beside him. Kuroko sat in the seat closest to Akashi as he opened his banana. Murasakibara glanced at all what Kuroko had and his eyes showed a rare glint of disapproval. " You got him awake, he seemed out like a light Aominecchi," Kise said with a smile on his face. Kuroko looked over at Kise and gave a small smile before Aomine said, " He was out like a light, i had to hit him over the head and yell at him before he stirred." " His hair is still as bad as it was in Middle school," Midorima said with the same serious face. Everyone chuckled at the fact, while Kuroko just started on his banana, but with a sudden screech that made everyone at the table, and the table beside them wince in pain. They looked over as Akashi scooted his chair back and it rammed into someone's hip. The winced slightly before something cold ran down Kuroko's shirt, making him shiver and jump. He could smell the pulp of the orange juice on his head, but that wasn't what made the table go dead silent, it also got on Akashi.

Everyone went silent as they looked up at the person, " Fuck, goodness, I am sorry." They looked up to a stranger, not the person from yesterday. They went from the stranger to Akashi as Akashi looked up at the boy shocked. Kuroko glanced up at the man before saying, " Its fine, a mistake." The guy jumped at Kuroko's voice as he looked down at him before asking, " My god when did you get there." " Leave here immediately," Akashi said as he scooted his chair in before continuing, " We don't convein with people who are weaker than us." The man seemed to bristle at the comment before storming off.

A few minutes later, a speaker system crackles and a low raspy female voice goes over the intercom,

" Welcome to the third annual Community Basketball. during these two weeks the following will happen, The first half of the first week will be a two on two, the second half a three on three. The second week will then be full team matches, and the last two days will be something new to basketball, a team where you can have as many people on a team, and on the court at the same time. This will be a good opportunity to meet new people in the basketball community and have fun."

The room burst into conversation as Kuroko said with a suprised look on his face, " As many as you want?" " What are you waiting for Tetsu? Lets go then?" Kuroko felt himself get pulled up by Aomine as he looked up to him, to see Aomine, was smiling. Kuroko looked at the rest of the table as they looked at Aomine, before looking away from him, or still looking at him as a small smile cracked on all of their faces. The air seemed to grow cold and thin as Kuroko shivered in intimidation. Not everyone smiled at the same time like that on the generation of Miracles teams, ever.

Kuroko felt himself get drug behind Aomine as they left the caffeteria. Aomine started to leave as a person said, " You know i am not going to face you Orange head, your too weak." Aomine and Kuroko tensed up at the same time as they turned to face the black haired person from last night. " Back off Asshole, we will beat you." The man only laughed before saying, " Ohh my goodness you are an idiot, i am not facing you, i want to face pin cushion head here. Kuroko looked blankly up at the guy before taking his arm from Aomine's grasp as he walked out of the room. Aomine looked at Kuroko with wide eyes before saying, " Tetsu.." and walking off to catch up to the angry pin cushion head storming down the hallway.


	5. I Know Him

I do not Own Kuroko no basket, and i don't potray them perfectly, so please forgive me for that, and the space problem that illudes me. So any help with space, or how to play any of the GoM that would be helpful.

* * *

Aomine could keep up with Kuroko as he walked down the hallway with the same blank face he always had. Aomine reached out and set his hand on Kuroko's shoulder before saying with a frown,

" Tetsu, slow down." Kuroko kept on walking down the hallway strongly before he slowed down and all together stopped in the hallway as he said,

" Aomine-kun, I know that person, from a long time ago," Aomine stopped and stared at Kuroko in disbelief as he asked,

" Tetsu, how do you know him?" Kuroko looked at Aomine before walking into the room. Aomine looked in surprise at the door of their room. He didn't see that they were in front of their room, or that Kuroko was walking back to the room. The door closed behind Kuroko as Aomine had to let himself in as he asked Kuroko,

" Please tell me how you two met Tetsu," Kuroko took off his shirt and walked over to his bag as he said,

" This story is a bit long Aomine-kun, I don't think we have time,The shutter of the air conditioner stopped Kuroko from continuing as the room grew cold very quickly. Kuroko shivered before walking into the bathroom, Aomine's gaze following him as he walked out of sight.

" Tetsu, we have twenty minutes, we have time," Aomine said an exasperated tone to his voice as he stared at the bathroom door. Kuroko came out of the bathroom dressed in a black shirt and blue shorts, his hair a darker shade of blue as he said,

" Okay then i will tell you, It was the summer between elementary and middleschool when this started."

*Flashback*

The air was warm and the cement was heated and kids walked around on such a beautiful day, including Kuroko. He was dressed in a gray shirt and cargo shorts. His street sneakers scuffed against the cement ground of the basketball courth as he dribbled back and fourth, up and down the court. His breathing was hard and the warm day made him sweat as the inspiration to play basketball hit him. His friend was busy that day and couldn't play basketball with Kuroko that day ( reference to current manga chapters ). He decided to practice that day, because he wanted to get good. He ran to a hoop and he raised the heavy ball to shoot. It took to the air, to only nick the hoop and fall back down. Kuroko frowned at the result as the ball rolled away and towards the fence. Kuroko wiped his face with his shirt before chasing after the ball, his breaths hard and labored. His lungs ached, but the adrenaline inside him nagged him to continue on with what he was doing.

The ball got caught on the fence and Kuroko quickly caught up with it, his hand reached out to grab the ball, when someone else did it for him, bigger hands picked the ball up with ease. Kuroko looked up at the person to see a black haired male handing the ball to him with no expression on his face. Kuroko stood up and took the ball, his sky blue eyes looking up at the person as he said, " Thank you," before dribbling down the court again. He could feel the stare of the kid after him as he dribbled clumsily down the court and shot the basketball and missed. A laugh was heard from behind him as Kuroko caught the ball, stumbling back a step and turning to see the boy laughing. Kuroko looked at him with a blank stare as he asked,

" What is funny?" The boy laughed more, taking a few deep breaths before saying,

" You suck at basketball," the boy walked over to Kuroko and grabbed the ball out of his hands and held it.

" You don't deserve to own a basketball you stink so bad kid, might as well just give up." Kuroko could feel anger pricking at his nerves as he gave a small frown and said,

" Give me my ball back," and he reached for the ball. The boy pulled it from his grasp and tripped Kuroko, making him fall to the ground, and laughing at him. Kuroko winced in pain as rocks were embedded in his hands and knees. Blood dripped from his knees and hands as he stood up and stared at the boy. The boy was smiling and looking down at him as he said,

" What a whimpy kid, I have a deal for you, sense you keep on trying to get your ball back, if you can shoot a basket from here, then if you do, and I don't, then you will have beat me and gotten your ball back." Kuroko looked at the boy as he grinned like a cat. Kuroko felt a bead of sweat go down his face as he said to him,

" Okay," The boy grinned before saying,

" I will go first then, shoot a three pointer." The boy crouched slightly and positioned the ball in his hands. He then straightened, jumping slightly as he shot the ball. The ball made contact with the top of the rim and bounced off, hopping and rolling to the left of the hoop. Kuroko walked over to the ball and grabbed it before running back over to the line with the ball. The boy took a step back with no expression on his face as he said,

" Now its your turn, if you make this, you get your ball back." Kuroko only gave the boy a glance before he crouched low, the ball positioned low. Kuroko blinked at a cloud drifted in front of the sun as he shot the ball in a granny style shot. The ball made a large arch as the boy laugh, but those laughs cut off with the swish of the net. He stopped his laughing as the ball made it in the net. Kuroko looked shocked as the boy looked angry. The boy yelled some very loud and inaudible words before pushing Kuroko over again and yelling,

" That was very lucky and unfair, i will get you back." The boy then stormed off as Kuroko had a smile on his face before he got up and grabbed his ball.

*End*

Aomine looked at Kuroko with interest as he told the story, staring right back at him. Aomine blinked before saying, " Augh Tetsu how are you so good at staring contests, and that dude is still angry over such a small thing,"

Kuroko looked away from Aomine as he said,

" Aomine-kun, to him it must have been his first time losing with his reaction." The loud speakers overhead cracked and the female voice echoed overhead saying that the basketball two on twos where starting. Aomine looked at Kuroko and set his hand on his shoulder as Kuroko looked up at him. Aomine smiled at him as he said,

" Lets forget about that now and beat some people." Kuroko looked up at him and gave him a small smile and nodded before saying,

" Yea, lets go Daiki," Aomine frowned before asking as they left the room,

" Is Akashi rubbing off on you that you are now calling me that?" Kuroko looked up at Aomine with the same smile as they walked into the gym, and started their two on two games


	6. Aimless

The three hour time period that they were in the gym playing two on twos, they played against twelve teams total, fifteen minutes against each pair. It seemed easy for Aomine and Kuroko, winning against all the teams without giving them a single point. Some of the teams took it with smiles, while others were quite angry and left in a storm. But it didn't seem entertaining to Aomine, who started to think of it as to easy, and barely tried against the people. ' At least he is trying a bit,' Kuroko thought as he knocked the ball from one of the opponents hands.  
The whistle blew and the person in charge of that gym yelled at them, " That is it for today, another round starting tomorrow, with new opponents."  
Their opponents smiled at them and thanked them for the game and walked out of the gym with a majority of the other teams that walked back towards the gym exit.  
Kuroko and Aomine walked down the hallway of rooms. Kuroko wiped his upper lip with his shirt as Aomine's hand rested on Kuroko's head . " Today was pretty easy to win Tetsu, huh."  
He looked up at Aomine before moving from under his hand and shrugging, " I suppose, the second team we faced was pretty nice."  
Making no further comments, Kuroko fished his room key from his pocket and stuck it into the old doornob. It twisted the key, and the door didn't unlock, he twisted the key harder and it didn't unlock again. " It won't open," Aomine looked at the lock with a frustrated expression.  
" Let me give it a try Tetsu." Kuroko steped aside with the key in the lock.  
Aomine twisted the key the way Kuroko had, and there was a soft click. Aomine looked at Kuroko with a smile, " You weren't giving it muscle."  
Kuroko looked up at Aomine with no emotion as the two entered the room. The others were scattered all over the place, Murasakibara on his bunk eating some food, Midorima was reading a book, Akashi was going over something in a notebook, and Kise, it seemed like he was sleeping, his face was turned towards the wall, so you couldn't see him.  
" Welcome back," was said by Murasakibara before he took a few chips and started to eat again. Nodding in aknowledgement, Aomine started to pull on his basketball shoes, Kuroko climbed up to the top, he sat on the edge of his bed and started to unlace his basketball shoes.  
"So how good are the people at playing basketball." the red head asked as he continued to read the notebook, taking a pencil and marking something in it.  
" Not to impressive so far, pretty easy." Aomine stood from his crouched position and walked over to his bag, setting his shoes over by his bag before looking up at Kuroko, " Oi Tetsu, do you mind if i use the shower first.?"  
Taking off his second shoe and placed it on his bed, he looked over at Aomine, his face stripped of emotion, " Go ahead Aomine-kun." Taking his shoes, Kuroko climbed back down from his bunk and put his shoes in his bag, before taking refuge again on his bed.  
" Kurokocchi," Kuroko heard his voice being called by Kise, and he turned around before a pillow hit is face. Surprised, the pillow fell into his lap and almost over the edge of the bed. He was puzzled, while the blonde grinned. Picking up the pillow, Kuroko threw it back hard, hitting Kise around the neck. Kise gave a small snort of laughter, nothing you would expect to come out of his mouth, or nose.  
Another pillow hit Kuroko, making him jolt in surprise and look over to see Akas" hi threw his pillow, and he was still looking at his notebook, so his face was half hidden. A pillow from Kise's direction went and hit Akashi in the shoulder, bumping him slightly, and the notebook. Setting the notebook down, Akashi took the pillow, and threw it at Midorima who was right below Kise, knocking his glasses a bit crooked. A pillow hit Kise too, Seeming not impressed, Midorima adjusted his glasses, aiming a pillow at Murasakibara. The pillow hit him in the side of the head, unphased, he put a few more chips in his mouth before taking the pillow and throwing it at Kuroko, who saw it coming and relayed it so it hit Kise instead.  
Soon five pillow were flying through the air in every which direction, hitting everyone, who was trying their pest to dodge the pillows. Everyone was smiling, even Midorima, though it was just a tilt in the corner of his mouth. Soon the water from the show stopped and everyone seemed to grab the pillow that was last thrown at them. Aomine walked out of the bathroom, dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt, he turned just as five pillows collided with his face and torso.  
"Oi!" was the only thing that came from his mouth as Kise let out a fit of laughter, and everyone's smiles seemed to widen a bit. Aomine glanced around the room before he took a few pillows in hand and thew them at everyone. He managed to throw the five pillows back, a few times back and forth before getting to his own bed and grabbing the pillow tossing it as someone as well. When a pillow got thrown at Kuroko, he thought for a moment before taking it and leaning over the edge of his bed. He swung his pillow down and it hit Aomine in the face, there was a muffled noise before Aomine looked up at Kuroko, " Oi." Kuroko looked down at Aomine with a small smile, Aomine took his pillow and tossed it up at Kuroko, hitting him in the face.

A small bell rang that signaled dinner, and the pillow throwing seemed to stop. Feathers littered the floor, Kuroko's pillow had split open and feathers had spilled out of it, so he had half of a pillow. The pillow throwing had stopped and pillows were traded for their pillow, Kuroko took what was left of his, and tossed it up on his bed, he would clean it up later. The mood in the room seemed light, but the thought of dinner time had Kuroko a bit on edge, seeing what the guy would do this time. He left with the group anyways, saying nothing on the topic.

* * *

Author's notes

I am back from the depths of... where ever i was. Sorry for not posting lately, life has had me in the grips of writer's block. I hope you enjoyed reading this.

And if spacing is a problem, i apologize, i don't have a certain thing that helps with that cough cough... microsoft programing... cough. So i apologize .

Sadly, i don't own Kuroko no basket, pillows,Microsoft, or the invention of shoe


End file.
